


Princesses, Pixie Dust and Mickey Ears

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: How to Save A Life [3]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World, F/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Ardeth and Lavinia take their kids on a family vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is all gonna fit in the car?" Lavinia asked, as she looked between the luggage cart and the rented SUV in the parking lot. "I feel like we're not going to get our bags into the back, and we have the car seats and stroller." 

Ardeth shrugged, "It'll fit," he said, unsure himself. "We could put the stroller on the floor in the back, since Illy and Cat's legs are short." 

She sighed, as he unlocked the car with the keys. "Besides," he started, picking up the first car seat to install. "My parents and sisters rented their own car for the week, which works out well. It'll be less people and luggage to load." 

"Mommmmyyyyy," Iliana whined, as she sat in the double stroller. "I'm hungry." 

"I know, sweetheart," Lavinia said, moving the stroller closer to the car. "As soon as we get everything into the car, we'll find somewhere to get breakfast." 

In the seat next to her, Caitriona snored deeply, having slept through landing, de-boarding and getting the luggage and car sorted out. As quickly as he could, Ardeth got both car seats into the back seat of the car, along with two sleepy children. 

"Just rest your eyes, little bird," Ardeth said gently, as Iliana yawned. "We'll be there soon." 

Across the parking lot, the couple could hear both Kaya and Sada bickering with each other, as Ahmed and Safiye loaded their own luggage into the car. "Not even here for more than a half hour, and they're already bickering," Ardeth shook his head, as he picked up the first suitcase. "This is what happens when you stay up all night long." 

Lavinia folded up the stroller and carefully slid it across the floor, minding the sleeping girls. "No, this is the result of taking the first flight out and trying to get some sort of sleep," she said, moving to help him. "And being stuck on a plane for three and a half hours, with a cranky toddler and a hyperactive five year old." 

"At least Iliana was easy to entertain, unlike Cat," Ardeth pointed out, as he placed Iliana's princes suitcase into the trunk. "Cat just cried and cried, until I put her on my lap and let her chew on my phone." 

"Spoiled children, these two," Lavinia teased, once the last of the luggage was in the trunk. "Huh... that oddly worked out well." 

Pushing the luggage cart out of the way, Ardeth went back to the SUV and closed the trunk door. "Let's get out of here," he said, as they got into the car. "It's a twenty minute drive to the hotel." 

Buckling herself into the passenger seat, Lavinia turned her head and peered into the backseat, only to giggle. Grabbing her phone out of her bag, she quickly took a picture of the two conked out girls and sent it to her brother. 

 _"Neither have asked us about Mickey Mouse, since hour two of the flight.."_ she texted, as Ardeth backed out of the parking space. 

The phone buzzed in her hand, as Rick texted her back. There was no doubt that her brother had been up early, tending to Samantha for a diaper and a bottle; the eight week old wad just as demanding as her mother, when it came to getting the attention. 

" _You two just set yourselves up for a day from hell,"_ he texted back. " _I would say good luck, but you two were crazy enough to take a toddler and a five year old to Disney World."_

"Just follow us," Ardeth said, as he stopped the car by his parents. "Either we'll stop on the way to get something to eat, or we'll eat at the hotel. Vinia will text you if we stop..." 

Nodding, Ahmed got into the car, "Kaya, would you please stop!" Safiye yelled, as the twenty-two year old complained. "One more word and you'll be on a plane, back to New York!" 

Snorting, Ardeth put the car in drive, as Ahmed pulled out of the parking space to follow. "I hope our kids don't end up like that," Lavinia said, as she set her phone in the cup holder. 

"Please," he snorted, making his way towards the exit. "I thought having one sister was bad, when Sada was born. Than Kaya was born and I realized that all my friends were right. Two sisters were worse than just one." 

Rolling her eyes, Lavinia leaned back in the seat. "I'm sure they say the same about you," she muttered, as Ardeth followed the signs that took them away from Orlando International and closer to Disney World. "I know I do about Rick.." 

.....................

Having checked in and getting their room, which was a miracle since it was almost eight-thirty in the morning, the couple lugged two sleepy and hungry children up to the room. 

"Let's use the potty and we'll head downstairs to get some breakfast," Lavinia said, as she held Caitriona in her arms. "Hmm? How's that sound?" 

"I'm hungry, Daddy," Iliana whined, as she tucked her face into Ardeth's neck. "Want Mickey waffles." 

He snorted, "In a little bit," he promised, as Lavinia grabbed the diaper bag from the table. "Let's get cleaned up first, alright?" 

Getting Iliana on the toilet, Ardeth took the package of wipes that Lavinia had offered, as she changed Cat's pull-up. "Don't fuss," she soothed, as Caitriona wiggled on the changing mat. "Almost done, cranky pants." 

"Mommmmyyyyy," the two and a half year old whined. 

Once the girls were changed, their parents quickly took turns using the bathroom, before heading down to the food court to get something to eat. Seeing all the displays of food, perked up the girls, as they started pointing to the things they wanted. 

"You can't have everything, Illy," Lavinia sighed, as the girl asked for waffles, eggs and bacon. "You're gonna get a tummy ache." 

"Let them have what they want," Ardeth said, as Iliana pouted at her Mother. "We're going to nap anyways, since it's still early." 

This alone, was a scandal for Iliana, as she quickly turned her attention to Ardeth. "I don't wanna nap!" she cried, as Ardeth put her order in. "I wanna go see Mickey and all the princesses!" 

He nodded, "And we will,' he promised, as she pouted. "But, we were up very early today, Illy. A little nap won't hurt and Mickey Mouse and all the princesses will still be at the park waiting for you and your sister." 

Caitriona yawned, as Lavinia bounced her against her hip. "And it's early enough, that we can take a little nap and go to the park before the sun goes down," she promised, as Iliana sighed deeply. "Oh, Illy. If you don't nap now, you're gonna be miserable later. You know how you get when you skip your afternoon nap..." 

Giving in, they quickly got their breakfast, paid and found a table in the food court. As Ardeth's parents and sisters arrived to get their breakfast, Ardeth and Lavinia managed to get their children situated and their food in front of them. 

"Oh yeah," Ardeth nodded, as Caitriona's face was smeared with syrup. "They'll be heading into food coma's within the next twenty minutes.." 

"As long as they nap for an hour or so," Lavinia shook her head, fixing a napkin into the front of Iliana's shirt. "As much as I want to dive headfirst into a park, I need a moment to sit down and sort myself out. That early wakeup call came too quickly, along with that stressful flight." 

Between getting two kids up and out of bed at two-thirty in the morning, followed by the hassle of checking in and going through security, their hopes for an easy plane ride were dashed quickly. Caitriona screamed her head off during take-off, which was the last thing anyone wanted to hear at five-thirty in the morning, while Iliana cried at any sudden movement or drop. The little moon-shaped indents on Lavinia's arm, along with the threat of throwing up all over herself, left the little girls shaken and making promises to be a "good girl if the nice plane man parked the plane," as she so put it. By the time they were thirty minutes out from Orlando, Caitronia was out cold and Lavinia had switched seats with Iliana, so she could hold onto both her parents as the plane finally landed. 

"So, what's the plan for the day?" Safiye asked, as she stirred a creamer into her coffee. "Baba is already complaining that it is too hot." 

"Of course he is," Ardeth snorted. "Lavinia and I are gonna put the kids down for a nap after breakfast, so we can sit and catch our breath. Hopefully by noon or closer to one, we'll be up and ready to go to a park." 

Sada and Kaya looked up from their plates, "We're gonna go to Epcot," Kaya shrugged. "It'll probably be the best anyways, considering the fact that we'll be able to drink around the world without Lana trying to steal our drinks." 

Their parents sighed, "Just because you're over the legal drinking age, doesn't mean you have to drink  _everywhere_ you go," their mother said. 

"Oh, let them have their fun,' Lavinia shrugged. "It's ninety-six degrees outside. If they get drunk, they'll suffer the consequences with the heat alone!" 

"Let them go out, so I can have some peace," Ahmed begged, as Saifye rolled her eyes. "I am an old man, Sai." 

Ardeth chuckled, "Rest now," he nodded. "Because once we get Illy and Cat into a park, they're gonna be on the run." 

...................

Easing two pull-up clad children into one bed, Ardeth pulled the blanket up to cover them. Full with breakfast and juice, the girls easily gave into being changed out of their clothes and washed up, before falling asleep during the process. 

"Hopefully we'll all be happy campers when we get up," Lavinia whispered, as she set her alarm for noon. "I know they'll be, but us? It's gonna take a lot of coffee to get through this day." 

"Well, you were the one that wanted to do Disney World," Ardeth reminded her, tucking one arm under his head. "In July. We could've waited until the fall to come down, but you wanted to do it the week of Illy's birthday." 

Turning six was a big deal for Iliana, as she was going into first grade that September. Now, she was a "big girl," having graduated from Kindergarten, with big dreams of being a "doggy and kitty doctor," and charming her teachers with her sweet smile and need to help everyone. So, for her "big girl birthday", Lavinia brought up the idea of going down to Disney World. 

 _We should see if everyone wants to go with us!_ she said that night, as Ardeth watched her smile with excitement. 

With Evelyn due at the end of May, they opted to stay home.  _"We could always come over when you guys get back with cake and presents," Evelyn pouted, as she suffered through mandatory bed rest.  
_

Ardeth's parents and sisters were quick to accept, waiting for the couple's selection of hotel and park passes. Flying out of two different cities, they had to make sure that the corresponding flights took off and landed near or around the same time. By June, everything was booked and itineraries were completed, as Lavinia went to work on how to tell Iliana about her surprise. Between all that, Lavinia packed and made sure everyone had the proper clothing for the sweltering heat. By the time everything was packed and ready, Ardeth sat Iliana down two nights before they were scheduled to leave to tell her. 

" _We're going to see Mickey!"_ Lavinia gasped, as Iliana shrieked with excitement. " _He, along with Minnie and all the princesses, invited you down for your birthday!"_

"Because spending the holiday down in Florida seems like fun,' Lavinia yawned. "And, I want Illy to have something fun to tell her class, when she starts school." 

He snorted, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Poor Cat," he sighed. "I don't even think she cares enough about being in Disney. She's just more concerned about her next meal..." 

Lavinia giggled, "She'll care, when we hit the parks and she starts begging for stuff," she sighed, shifting her head against his chest. "Spoiled little girl that one. Crying until she gets her way, and it's all smiles and giggles." 

"Sounds like someone I know," Ardeth teased, earning a light kick to his ankle. "Hey, no kicking." 

From the other bed, there was a groan, as Caitriona rolled onto her belly; her little face smushed into the pillow. Ardeth shook his head with a chuckle, as Lavinia pulled the blankets up further. "She's going to be a terror," he said of his two and a half year old. "God help us all." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After a short nap and bribing two children, everyone was up and dressed, before heading down to take the bus to the first park. 

"Mommy! It's cold!" Iliana whined, as Lavinia sprayed her down with sunblock. "I don't like it!" 

"You need to wear it!" Lavinia said, as she turned the girl around. "Otherwise, you're going to get a bad sunburn! The sun is a lot more stronger down here, than it is at home." 

Iliana pouted, "But Mommy," she whined. "Daddy says that you gots to wear sun lotion more, because you burn faster." 

At that, Lavinia scowled at her husband, who had the audacity to pout back at her. "C'mon, Illy," he sighed, taking the can from Lavinia. "We should all wear sunscreen, so that we don't get sick." 

Getting the girls covered, Ardeth nodded to his wife. "I'll get your back," he said, as she fiddled with the backpack. As he sprayed what wasn't covered by the tank top, Lavinia rubbed lotion onto her face and ears, before turning around to face him. "You know, Illy is right," he offered. "Out of all of us, you get the worst sunburn." 

"Doesn't mean my almost six year old should use that against me," Lavinia sighed, spraying her chest and arms down. "Why must she always give me a hard time about stuff? With you, she doesn't fuss or question anything." 

"I don't know why she acts a certain way with you," Ardeth shrugged, as Lavinia handed him the sun screen. "And there are times when she gives me a hard time, Lavinia. She's not always a perfect angel for me." 

Making sure everyone was set with sunblock, Lavinia texted her in-laws to see what they were up to. "Mom and Dad are gonna join us later," she noted, putting her phone back into her pocket. "Preferably when the sun goes down a bit, since Dad is complaining about the heat." 

The shuttle to Magic Kingdom pulled into the hotel parking lot, making it's way around the crosswalks and through the parking lot, before stopping at the titled stop. "Of course he is," Ardeth said, as Lavinia took Caitriona out of the stroller to hold. "I don't know what he was expecting, honestly. It's Florida and we're in July.." 

Closing up the stroller, Ardeth carried it while Iliana held onto Lavinia's hand, as they boarded the bus. "Sit there, "Lavinia said, guiding Iliana to a group of seats against the wall. "Hands and feet to yourself, alright?" 

Putting the stroller against the wall of the bus, Ardeth sat down so that he was facing the front of the bus. Handing over the backpack, Lavinia sat with the youngest on her lap. Seeing that it was almost noon and the park had been open since nine that morning, there weren't many people getting on. Waiting another few minutes, the bus pulled away from the curb and started it's journey. 

"Good Afternoon!" the driver announced, as he drove. "This is the shuttle to Magic Kingdom! We will be arriving at the park in roughly.. twenty to twenty-five minutes! Please stay seated and enjoy the ride!" 

"Are we excited?" Ardeth asked, as Iliana giggled in her seat.

She nodded, "I'm gonna see  _allllll_ the princesses, Daddy!" she exclaimed. "And Mickey and Minnie! And we're gonna go on all the rides and eat all the food!" 

Lavinia snorted, "Well, not all the food," Ardeth corrected her. "We don't wanna get sick on our first day, do we?" 

"But Daddy," Iliana started, as she reached out for him. Taking her onto his lap, Iliana placed her hands on either side of his face, "They gots lots of stuff to eat," she started. "Mommy says they have big waffles with strawberries and Nutella!"

"Do they now?" Ardeth asked, looking at his wife. "What else did Mommy say?" 

Iliana beamed, "Um... big chicken legs and pineapple drinks!" she started. "And, um... Mommy, what else can we eat?" 

Her Mother sighed, "Lots of yummy things that will probably give us bellyaches," she said. "We'll see when we get there, Illy. Daddy and I don't want you having too much sugar, because then you'll get belly ache." 

"Maybe you can get a waffle with strawberries and Nutella," Ardeth said, as Iliana turned around to face him. "But, if it's a big waffle, you'll have to share with your sister and Mommy." 

"Are you gonna eat waffles?" Iliana asked, as he smoothed his hand down the back of her head. 

He shrugged, "Maybe," he shrugged. "Maybe I'll get a pineapple drink." 

The rest of the bus ride went quickly, as Iliana pointed out the window to all the trees and signs. "We're getting closer!" she squealed, as the bus took the long drive past the Contemporary Hotel, near the park. "I see a big white building!" 

"That's Space Mountain," Lavinia gasped, as Caitriona yawned. "Hopefully Sada and Kaya get here soon, so we can go on that." 

"Cat cannot go on that ride, Lavinia," Ardeth chuckled, as the bus turned. "There's a lot that she won't be able to do, you know. If anything, we can wait for my parents to get here or come back another day to do all the thrill rides." 

Getting off the bus, Ardeth opened the stroller, so that Caitriona cold sit inside, before picking Iliana up. "Are we ready to go?" Lavinia asked, as they followed the foot traffic up to security. "Illy, you need to stay close to Daddy when we get up there, alright? You have to scan your armband to get in and listen to directions." 

"Mommy, I'm a big girl! I know what I'm doing!" Iliana insisted. "Look, Daddy!  A train!" 

Getting through security, the family of four made their way into the park; grabbing a map, Ardeth handed it over to Lavinia as Iliana squealed over the sights of Main Street. Moving to the side, Lavinia opened the map and laid it on the top of the stroller. 

"Let's see..." she started, looking at all the different sections of the park. "Well, we have to head down Main Street, before it breaks off into different sections. We could start in Adventureland and go all the way around to Tomorrowland. Or vice-versa." 

"Princesses!" Iliana squealed. 

Ardeth snorted, "How about we start with the pirates and work our way around to the princesses?" he offered, which made her pout. "They're probably still getting ready, little bird." 

Giving in, Iliana nodded and wrapped her arms tighter around her father's neck. Putting the map away, they made their way around the corner until Cinderella's Castle came into view. 

 _"Daddy!"_ Iliana gasped, her eyes going wide and her jaw dropping. "It's..." 

Lavinia and Ardeth looked at each other, smirking, as their daughter looked on with shock. "It's a  _castle.."_ she breathed. 

"House!" Caitriona shouted, leaning forward in the stroller; pointing at the castle in the distance. "Mommy! House!" 

"Let's go see the house and we'll go see some pirates," Ardeth said, as the girls cheered. "Come on, Mommy. I'm sure you'll want to take some pictures while you're at it.." 

.....................

After searching for treasure with Pirates, dealing with Caitriona's meltdown in the Tiki Room, they went through Frontierland, before hitting Liberty Square. It was there, that Kaya and Sada finally met up with them, a little tipsy from drinking around the world. 

"We only drank through a few countries," Sada shrugged, as she fixed her hair. "Mostly Mexico though.." 

Ardeth rolled his eyes, "If you two get sick or start getting crabby..." he warned. 

Kaya rolled her eyes, "Yes,  _Dad,"_ she muttered, as Iliana skipped up to her. "Lana, what are we going to do now?" 

"The Haunted House!" she beamed. "Mommy said after that, we can get waffles!"

Parking the stroller and taking their belongings, they waited on the line to get into The Haunted Mansion. Holding a sleepy toddler, Lavinia watched as her sister-in-laws took selfies with their new Mickey ear headbands, while Ardeth read the tombstones for Iliana. 

"That's silly!" Iliana giggled. "A big rock on his head!" 

"Oh," Lavinia winced, as they stepped into a dark room. "I don't think Cat's going to like this.." 

Getting through the pre-show, Caitriona was surprisingly calm, as they waited for their buggy's. Once seated with the girls between them, they were off into the land of dark and ghostly attractions. Iliana laughed nervously as they went, while Caitriona cackled at everything. 

"Should we be worried?" Lavinia asked, as they went through the graveyard. 

"Puppy!" Caitriona squealed, waving at the skeletal dog. "Puppy! Hi!" 

Ardeth shook his head, "At least she's not crying," was all he could offer, as the ride continued on. "Could be worse." 

By the time the ride was over, Caitriona was in a better mood, giggling as she was pushed in the stroller. "I was scared," Iliana said, as Ardeth held her hand. "I don't like haunted houses." 

"After this is Fantasyland," Ardeth said. "Which means, princesses and fun rides. No more scary stuff." 

"We should stop for the bathroom,:" Sada said, as they walked. "And someone should call Mom and see if she and Baba are coming! They're missing out, by sitting in the hotel room all day." 

Agreeing, they found a bathroom and took turns using it, as Ardeth called his parents. "We got through most of the park, but now we are going to see some princesses and rides. The girls are itching to see Elsa and Belle..." 

Saifye laughed, "Baba and I will be there in a half hour," she said, as Ahmed grumbled in the background. "Are you guys going to eat there tonight?" 

"Most likely," he sighed, as Lavinia came back with the kids. "We stopped a little on the way, getting stuff here and there, but knowing my children? They'll be crying for a full course meal within the next hour." 

Lavinia scoffed, as Iliana sat in the empty seat of the stroller. "Alright, we'll see you soon," he continued, before hanging up. "Half hour. Mom asked if we were eating dinner here tonight and I said we would probably eat here." 

"Good, because if we don't feed them soon, they'll have meltdowns," Lavinia sighed, reapplying sun screen to her face. "I need you to get my back again, since I'm the lightest person in the party. " 

Sitting next to him, Lavinia turned so that her back was facing him, jumping as the cool blast of sunscreen hit her. "Tomorrow you should wear an actual shirt, Lavinia," he said, spraying her neck. "I don't want you to get burned so bad, that you end up miserable the rest of the week." 

..................

By the time their grandparents showed up, Iliana and Caitriona were in near tears, begging for food. Settling on a place to eat, the girls were finally sitting at a table, chowing down on burgers and fries. 

"God," Sada snickered, as Caitriona smeared ketchup around her mouth. "You'd think they were being starved for months.." 

"That's how it's always like in our house," Lavinia shrugged, as Ardeth wiped the little girls face. "Caitriona eats like a grown man. Ever since she was a newborn." 

Iliana moved to kneel in her seat, "Mommy, can I try your chicken sandwich?" she asked, eyeing the food on Lavinia's tray. "Pleeeeeasseee?" 

Ardeth snorted, "Illy, you still have half a burger to finish," he pointed out, as the five year old looked at her meal. "Let Mommy eat her food..." 

She pouted, as Lavinia pulled a small piece off, "Here," she said, holding it out for Iliana. "But, you need to finish your food as well. We're not getting dinner until later, so this will have to hold you over until then." 

Doing what she was told, Iliana resumed eating, while her sister shoved handfuls of fries in her mouth. "After this, we'll use the bathroom," Ardeth said, as he tried to get Caitriona to slow down. "I'm sure this one here will be ready for a change by that point." 

"And what are we doing after?" Saifye asked. "We are in space land. Did you two want to go on that space ride?" 

"I mean, we can," Lavinia shrugged. "But I don't think Illy and Cat can go on that one.." 

Iliana frowned, "I wanna do the space ride!" she pouted. "Please, Mommy? I'm a big girl and big girls can go on space rides!" 

Looking torn between saying "yes" to disagreeing, Lavinia looked to her husband, who shrugged. "If she's tall enough for it, why not?" he said, before looking at his eldest. "It's a ride in the dark, Illy. It's going to go really face and there's a lot of drops and whatnot.." 

"Oooooh!" Iliana squealed, as Ardeth imitated the drops in the ride with his hands. "That sounds like fun! I'm going in that space ride! Grandma! Grandpa! I'm gonna go on the space ride!" 

Ahmed chuckled, "Better you than me, my dear," he nodded. "Grandpa will sit with your sister and Grandma, while you guys go on it." 

Saifye scowled, "Who said I'm sitting out on this one?" she asked, much to her husbands surprise. "Unlike you, I'm not afraid of a little rollercoaster!" 

"Look, we don't even know if we're going on it!" Lavinia said, holding her hands up. "We could always come back here another day, and just go see some princesses and do some calm rides." 

"NO!!!!!" Iliana cried, shaking her head. "Mommy, we  _have_ to go to space! I  _need_ to go to space, so I can see the green aliens and tell them about the claw!" 

Caitriona giggled, "Cawaaaaa!" she shrieked, turning to look up at Ardeth. "Daddy, Cawa!" 

He chuckled, "Illy's gonna tell them about the claw!" he said, tickling her belly. "Let's finish eating and we'll argue over it after, aright? We've got a lot to see before the day is over!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updating quickly tonight, since I'm heading to Florida in about.... 5 1/2 hours lol.

After a long day of rides, shows and shopping, getting two sleepy and cranky children back to the hotel, was quite the show. Between the large crowds of guests, waiting in line to grab a bus back to their hotels, it took roughly an hour and a half to get from  _Magic Kingdom_ to the hotel. 

"I'll give them a bath tomorrow morning," Lavinia whispered, as she tucked the two girls into bed. "I just don't want Cat getting a bad rash while we're here." 

Chucking the soiled pull up and wipes into the bathroom's garbage can, Lavinia went to wash her hands and get ready for bed herself. "That's if they even get up tomorrow," Ardeth said, tossing his dirty clothes into the empty suitcase. "I'm surprised they made it til the end of the firework show, considering they skipped their naps." 

"The joy's of Disney," Lavinia teased, as she washed her face. "They'll probably be up before us and the sun." 

Taking a quick shower, Lavinia dried off and dressed quickly, before climbing into bed next to her husband. "Oh god," she huffed, as her tired and aching body sank into the mattress. "I think we're gonna need a vacation from this vacation." 

"If only we could all take two vacations, back to back," Ardeth sighed, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. 

"You're the head of the department, Ardeth. You can do whatever you want, if you really wanted to," she whispered. 

He hummed in agreement, "I could," he yawned, before pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. "Enjoy the rest of the summer, before the girls go back to school." 

Lavinia yawned, shifting under the blankets, as Ardeth tightened his hold around her waist. In the bed next to theirs, Iliana shifted and groaned, as she rolled over and face-planted right into her pillow. Next to her, Cat snored as she laid like a starfish next to her. It had been clear which of the two the girls took after, when it came to sleeping. Iliana was a deep sleeper, like her Mother. Cat was a snorer like her Father, a light sleeper unless she had been tired out with activities. 

"We should get some sleep," Lavinia yawned again. "Before they jump us at the first ray of light." 

Settling down, they were both asleep within minutes, as the AC unit hummed to life in the room. After what felt like only a few minutes, when in reality it had been a few short hours, they were both startled awake as two little girls jumped into their bed. 

"Daddy! Mommy!" Iliana squealed, as she wedged herself between them. "It's time to wakey, wakey! Eggs and bakey!" 

"Illy, it's too early," Ardeth grumbled, as Cat giggled. "The parks aren't even open yet." 

Next to him, Lavinia groaned and pulled the blankets up and over her head, as the girls bounced. "Lay down and rest for a little while," Ardeth begged. 

"But! We wanna go see more stuff!" Iliana whined, as Cat crawled past her to get to Lavinia. 

Bribing her with a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of chocolate milk, Ardeth managed to get the two under the blankets and between him and Lavinia. "We'll get up in a little while," he promised. "Mommy and I are still sleepy..." 

Cat slipped under the blankets and began poking Lavinia's face with her little fingers. "Mama, up!" she giggled, as Lavinia groaned. 

"Come on, Cat," she groaned, pushing the toddler's hand away lightly. "Or else you're gonna with Grandpa all day in the room." 

She giggled and grabbed her nose, which made Lavinia yell out in pain. Her cocoon of darkness was suddenly gone, as Ardeth yanked the blankets down, startling both her and Cat in the process.

"Caitronia Marie, enough," he said sternly, which made the girl pout. "Leave your Mother alone and go back to sleep." 

"Kay," she huffed, cuddling up next to Lavinia. "Sowwy, Mama." 

Wrapping her arm around the tiny body, Lavinia pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's alright, Kitty Cat. Just close your eyes and rest for a while." 

.....................

After two showers, a bubble bath and breakfast, Ardeth and Lavinia managed to get the girls covered in sunscreen, on a bus and through security at  _Epcot._

 _"BALLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!"_ Caitronia shrieked, as she leaned forward in the stroller. " _BIG BALL!"_

"It's a golf ball!" Iliana squealed, as her parents shoved the diaper bag back in the stroller's undercarriage. "Grandpa watches golf!" 

With the map open, Lavinia scanned it, while Ardeth fiddled with the camera. "I don't see anything wrong with it, Vinia," he shrugged. "Just don't touch any of the buttons, save for the one you need to take the picture with." 

Iliana stood in front of the stroller, entertaining her little sister, as their parents bickered playfully about the camera and where to go. "Illy, Cat," Ardeth started, as he moved to check on the two. "What do you guys wanna see first?" 

"Ummm.. we wanna see the world, Daddy!" Iliana said. "Auntie Sada and Auntie Kaya says we can eat and drink all around the world!" 

"Well, you can eat," Lavinia nodded. "But drink? No." 

She pouted. "When you're forty-five, you can drink," Ardeth said, moving to pick her up. "For now, you'll stick to water or apple juice." 

Nestled high upon his shoulders, Iliana rested her arms on the top of his head. "What about a frozen drink?" she asked, as they started walking. 

"Iliana..." 

"I'm sure they have something like that for kids," Lavinia said, as she pushed the stroller. "We'll see what they have, Illy. You don't want to eat and drink too much, otherwise you'll get a bellyache and we'll have to go back to the hotel." 

Nodding, Iliana turned her attention back to the sights before her, gasping and squealing whenever she saw something of interest. Caitronia on the other hand, leaned back in the stroller, with her hands behind her head; the perks of being two and a half years old and a speed demon on her feet. After hitting the first country on the list, Mexico, the girls were ecstatic  about Norway. Making their parents stop and wait on the line for a Frozen ride, they were thoroughly entertained, as they went onto the next few countries. Shopping in China, trying strudel in Germany, eating Pizza in Italy; pictures were taken and they browsed shops. 

"I like this place," Iliana said, as they walked through a mockup on a Moroccan shop. "It reminds me of Aladdin." 

"That's because, my little bird, Aladdin takes place in Morocco," Ardeth said, as they walked outside. 

Sitting down near a water fountain, Ardeth pulled Iliana onto his lap, fixing up her braid. "We'll wait out here for Mommy and Cat," he said, as she leaned against him. "Which may be a while.." 

Iliana fiddled with her magic band, nestled around her wrist, "Daddy, when I'm grown up, can I go around the world?" 

"If you wish to do so," he nodded. "You, my brilliant girl, can do whatever you set your mind to. If you want to travel the world, you can travel the world." 

"I wanna go to Italy and eat pizza all day," she sighed. "And Morocco to find Abu and the flying carpet!" 

Ardeth snorted, "You eat pizza all the time at home," he said, as she giggled. "Why would you go all the way to Italy, just to eat pizza?" 

Iliana gasped, "Because it'll be  _real_ pizza!" she said, as if it were the most obvious reason of all. "Uncle Rick says that Italy is where  _real_ pizza is from, Daddy. That we have imi-imi.." 

"Imitation," Ardeth offered. 

"Right! That!" Iliana exclaimed, nodding her head. "And they also gots noodles, ice cream and um.. yummy stuff." 

He laughed, nodding at her short list of reasons. "Maybe when you and Cat are a little older, we could go to Italy," he shrugged. "It's a long plane ride though, Illy. Longer than it took us to get here from New York." 

That alone made her cringe, "But, you go at night time," he continued. "When it's really late and when you would usually sleep. Mommy and I would carry you two onto the plane and you would sleep the entire flight, before getting to Italy." 

"Will it be nighttime there too?" 

He shook his head, "It would be breakfast time," he said. "But, we would still have to take a nap after breakfast." 

"Let's go find Daddy and Illy," Lavinia said, as she pushed the stroller out of the shop. "Where could they be, Cat? Oh! I see them! I see Daddy and Illy!" 

"DADA!" 

Looking over at the duo, Ardeth let out a chuckle, as Caitronia wiggled in her seat; her arms stretched out for him, as she tried to get out.  Stopping before them, Lavinia came around and unbuckled the toddler, helping her down and out. 

"Dada!" Caitronia squealed, as she rushed to him. "Mama buy pressie!" 

"I bought a pretty table runner for the table near the front door," she shrugged. "Cat almost threw a fit, because I wouldn't buy a box of couscous. So... I bribed her and we're gonna have to get a pastry in France for her."   
  
Ardeth snorted, "Or course you did," he teased, as Caitronia babbled to him. "You are very spoiled, Cat." 

She beamed up at him, oblivious to what he said, as she pulled at his hand. "We go now!" she demanded, nodding furiously. "You take me up!" 

"Can I sit in the stroller?" Iliana asked. "I wanna rest my feets." 

"Come on," Lavinia nodded, as she scrambled down from Ardeth's lap. "Don't fall asleep though, Illy. Otherwise, you'll miss out on everything there is to see!" 

......................

The pool was semi-crowded, as the girls splashed and screeched about; a nice way to end the globe-trotting and technology overload. Sada and Kaya, who spent the day at the water park, went straight into the pool after getting off the bus. Safiye and Ahmed, who spent the day at  _Disney Springs,_ sat at one of the tables. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at me!" Iliana demanded, as she swam the doggy-paddle. "Look how fast I'm goin'!" 

"Wow, Illy!" Ardeth praised, as he held onto Caitronia. "You're such a good swimmer!" 

Giggling, Iliana continued to kick and paddle her way around the pool, while Lavinia stayed close by. Being that it was so hot, a dip in the pool was much needed, especially when Iliana and Caitronia cried and begged on the way up to their room. Changing into their swimsuits- a swim diaper for Caitronia- and slathering on more sunscreen, they made their way back downstairs and set up a camp. 

"Hey, we're gonna get some snacks!" Kaya said, as she came over to the edge of the pool. "Do you guys want anything?" 

"OOoohH! Hummus!" Iliana squealed, as she swam over to the wall. "And... apple juice!" 

Kaya nodded, "What about you guys? You want me to get apple slices for Cat?" she asked. 

Ardeth shrugged, "If you want to," he said. "I can always get out and get something, Kaya. Don't spend all your money on food for everyone." 

"Appas!" Caitronia said. "I eats appas!" 

"You want apples?" Ardeth asked, as she nodded. "Alright, let's get some apples. Vinia, I'm going to take Cat up to get some apples. Do you want anything?" 

Lavinia shrugged, "Whatever looks good," she said. "Water too." 

He nodded, as she gave him a quick kiss. "Try and wrangle the little mermaid out of the pool," he said. "Before she turns into a prune." 

"You make it sound so easy, honey," Lavinia teased, as he and Caitronia made their way out of the pool. "If she's still in here when you get back, I'm eating all her food!" 

"No, Mommy!" Iliana shouted, as she reached out for her. "Take me out, please. I wanna tell Grandma and Grandpa about Italy." 

Following her husband's lead, Lavinia carried Iliana out of the pool and over to the table. "Done already?" Safiye teased, as she looked up from her book. "Look how wrinkly you are, Iliana!" 

Wrapping a towel around her, Lavinia removed her arm floats and tossed them into the tote bag, before grabbing her own towel. Wrapping it around herself, Lavinia sat down in one of hte chairs, before pulling Iliana onto her lap. 

"Daddy's getting us treats," she said, leaning back against Lavinia's chest. "Mommy was gonna eat all my snacks if I didn't stop swimming." 

"Works like a charm," Lavinia snickered, as she pulled the towel up and over Iliana's head. 

Closing her book, Safiye leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Did you guys have fun today?" she asked. 

The girls nodded, "They loved the world showcase," Lavinia said. "And the technology and science stuff, which Ardeth really enjoyed. He and Illy were running around all over the place, looking at everything." 

"She's going to be just like her Father," Ahmed chuckled, shaking his head. 

"I'm gonna be an animal doctor!" Iliana nodded. "Daddy says I can be whatever I want, so I'm gonna be that!" 

"Well, for now, just enjoy being a kid," Lavinia said, hugging her eldest close to her chest. "Being a grownup isn't always fun, you know. Besides,I don't want you to grow up too fast, Illy. You're still my baby girl, no matter how old you get." 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Caitriona Marie, if you don't calm down, I'm taking you back to the hotel," Lavinia warned, as she carried the toddler. "You were told "no," so enough!" 

In her arms, Cat wailed and threw her head back, as they made their way out of the shop. "I want m-m-m-y phoggggg!" she wailed, as Ardeth moved the stroller towards a bench, Illiana rushing behind him. 

It had been a rough start to the day, as the two and a half year old woke up fussy; making a mess of herself at breakfast, which required another change of clothes. Hoping that she would perk up, as the bus pulled into  _Hollywood Studios,_ both Ardeth and Lavinia were dismayed when she continued to carry on. First it was "too hot, Mommy," as Ardeth put her in the stroller. Then came the begging, as they strolled past shops and vendors, as the little girl wanted  _everything_ in sight. 

"Maybe later, Cat," Ardeth said, as they followed the crowds. "Let's go on some rides and see some shows first." 

With their Grandparents and Aunts, Iliana was having the time of her life, pointing at everything and having a sensory overload. Cat on the other hand, was miserable; scowling and whining as Lavinia pushed her in a stroller. Skipping  _Tower of Terror,_ Lavinia sat with Cat, Ahmed and Safiye, while Ardeth took Iliana onto the ride. There, Safiye managed to get Cat to quiet down with a pretzel and water. 

"Mommy! Mommy!" Iliana shrieked, as she and Ardeth made their way over to her. 

Worried that something horrible went wrong on the ride, Lavinia was relieved to see her husband laughing as their almost six year old rushed forward. "What happened?" she asked, as Iliana climbed up onto the bench next to her. "Are you alright?" 

Iliana nodded furiously, "Mommy!" she gasped, brushing her hair away from her face. "That ride was  _so_ much fun!" 

"She screamed the entire time," Ardeth said, as Cat reached up for him. "Screaming, Vinia." 

"Oh dear," Lavinia shook her head, as her eldest cackled. "Was it scary?" 

Iliana shrugged, "Only a little bit," she said, mimicking how little with her fingers. "But it went really fast like this!" She showed with the dramatic up and down motion with her hand, before giggling again. "Auntie Kaya and Auntie Saya were saying bad words though, Mommy. And Auntie Kaya cried." 

After that, they did a few more kid friendly rides and shows, before making their way over to the  _Star Wars_ section of the park. The girls enjoyed the few rides that they were able to go on, along with meeting various characters. But when it came to the gift shop, that's when Cat started up again. Iliana was alright with getting her R2D2 plush, as it was only their third day at the parks. 

"There's other stores to shop in, Daddy," she reasoned, when Ardeth asked if she was sure that one toy was enough. "Mommy says I can get a green alien in Toy Story land after this!" 

"I don't like!" Cat whined, as Lavinia held up a shirt for her to see. 

"But you like Chewie," Lavinia insisted, as the girl scowled at her. "You've always like him, Cat. What's wrong with this shirt?" 

Cat whined, "I want my phoggggg!" she fussed, pointing to the extremely overside Porg plush. "I want him!" 

One look at the toy and Lavinia was quick to say no, which enraged the toddler, "Sweetheart, that's way too big," she said, as Cat began to cry. "We could never get that on the airplane!" 

She continued to carry on, as Ardeth payed and handed Iliana her bag, before heading outside. With Iliana showing Ahmed her new toy, Ardeth took Cat from Lavinia and sat down with her. 

"Enough," he said firmly, as she screeched. "Caitriona Marie Bay! Do you need to go back to the hotel and stay there for the rest of the trip?" 

"N-n-oooooo," she sniffled, shaking her head. "Daddy, I want my phog. Pease? My phog!" 

He shook his head, "Maybe tomorrow if you're a good girl," he said, which only made her cry harder. "Cat, you can't just expect to get everything. So, you will calm yourself down and let Mommy clean you up before we go to the next part of the park." 

Sada stood up and clapped her hands, "Who has to use the potty?" she asked, trying to diffuse the tension. "Lana, do you need to go potty?" 

"Yes!" Iliana nodded, holding her bag out to Lavinia. 'Mommy, hold R2 please!" 

"Make sure she washes her hands!" Lavinia yelled after the girls, as they rushed off to the restroom. Shaking her head, Lavinia sat down next to Ardeth and sighed, "Is it bad that I'm kinda ready to end the day now?" she asked. 

Ardeth shook his head, "I feel the same way," he admitted, as Cat hiccuped. "But, unfortunately, we can't just end the day because this one wanted to be a monster." 

Lavinia sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. "Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll fall asleep in the stroller," he offered. "Worse case scenario? We send her to spend the night with Kaya and Sada." 

"Daddy, I go potty now," Cat said, lifting her head up to look at him; her eyes red and her cheeks splotchy, as her nose dripped. "I poop." 

"Let's go clean you up," Lavinia sighed, as she reached for the diaper bag under the stroller. 

Handing her over, Ardeth sat back on the bench and sighed, watching as they made their way through the crowd to the restroom. On their way out, Iliana held onto Sada and Kaya's hands, squealing as they swung her up and down between them. 

"HIGHER!" she demanded, as the girls groaned. "HIGHER! I WANNA TOUCH THE SKY!" 

Next to him, Safiye snorted. "At least she's happy," she pointed out, as her son groaned with exhaustion. "Oh, it's alright. Cat's a little girl, Ardeth. She's gonna have a bad day here or there, you know." 

"I know, I just wish she wouldn't do it in public most of the time," he shrugged, which made her laugh. 

"And you think you were innocent?" she teased, as he looked at her. "You used to throw tantrums all the time, when you were her age. Even Iliana's! From the market to the mall, if you didn't get what you wanted, right then and there, forget it. You would carry on and on, all the way home and when I put you in your room for a time out." 

Next to her, Ahmed snorted. "My god, did he scream his head off," he reminisced, shaking his head 

Ardeth grumbled, "And it doesn't help that you and Lavinia spoil her," Saifye added gently. "You spoil both of them, a bit too much, but that's how you see fit to raise them. But you shouldn't be surprised that she gets that way, when you don't give her what she wants." 

"I know," he nodded. "We do spoil them too much. But.. that's mostly me. Lavinia had a very different childhood than what you and Baba gave to us, you know?" he shrugged, as his mother nodded. "I want her to have a comfortable life and for our children to as well." 

"Maybe you're making up for being at work a lot?" Safiye suggested. "All those conferences you had to attend last fall and around Christmas time?" 

Across the walkway, Iliana squealed as Kaya handed her a churro, as they took a quick stop at vendor cart. "Hold onto it tightly, Lana," Sada warned, as they started across the walkway. "If you drop it, you can't have any of mine!" 

Safiye patted her son on the knee,"Why don't you and Lavinia go out tonight alone?" she suggested. "Baba and I will watch the girls and they;ll have a sleep over with your sisters." 

"Oh, I don't know Mom..." Ardeth started, shaking his head. But he stopped when she shot him a look, "Okay... if you really want to..." 

"They'll be fine," Safiye insisted, as the girls made their way over to them. "Tell Lavinia when we get back to the hotel.: 

He nodded, as Iliana rushed towards him. "Daddy! Daddy! Look! Auntie Kaya gots me a sugar stick!" she squealed, shaking the pastry in her hands. She then sobered up and leaned forward, "Can I eat it?" she whispered, unsure at the moment. 

Ardeth snorted, "You can," he nodded. "But don't eat it all so quickly, Illy. Otherwise, you'll get a bellyache." 

.................

After getting the girls in the bath and redressed, Lavinia was confused as to why her husband had packed their backpacks for a night away. 

"What's going on?" she asked, as he zipped Iliana's bag shut. "Did you make a deal and sell them off? Are they going to be apart of  _It's a Small World?"_

He chuckled, "And have them toss the children into the water?" he asked, shaking his head. "Mom offered to take the girls tonight." 

Lavinia frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked, as Cat waddled pasted her. "Why?"

"So that we could have a night alone," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner? Maybe get a drink or two in you..." 

"If you wanted to get in my pants, you don't have to liquor me up," Lavinia scoffed. 

Iliana made her way out of the bathroom just then, moving to the step stool for the sink. "Think about it," Ardeth said, moving across the room to help her. "I'll even get you one of those fruity drinks you like so much, Vinia. The ones with the little umbrellas in it." 

"You can't put an umbrella into a drink, Daddy!" Iliana said, as she rinsed her hands off. "Umbrellas are for your head!" 

"It better be a big umbrella," Lavinia warned, as she moved to grab her towel. "As long as we don't get too crazy, Ardeth. Tomorrow is a  _big_ day after all. " 

A big day, being that it was the Fourth of July and Iliana's birthday. Nodding, Ardeth helped Iliana down and over to the bed. "Girls, let's go see Grandma and Grandpa," he said. "You two are gonna sleep over with them tonight." 

"But why?" Iliana frowned, as she put her backpack on. "What are you and Mommy gonna do without us? Won't you be bored?" 

Lavinia snorted, "Daddy is taking Mommy out on a date," Ardeth said, as he picked Cat's backpack up. 

Her eyes lit up, "Are you gonna get her flowers? And chocolates?" she asked, as he made sure there were enough pull-ups in the bag. "You gots to, Daddy. Mommy likes flowers and chocolates." 

"I guess you'll find out tomorrow, when we see you," Lavinia said, coming over to give them both a hug and a kiss. "Now, you two better be good for your Grandma and Grandpa. Otherwise, you two will stay in the room tomorrow and miss out on all the fund stuff Daddy and I planned."

Making sure they had everything for a sleepover, Ardeth went to drop them off, leaving Lavinia to take a much needed shower. By the time she came out, wrapped in a towel and using another to dry her hair, Ardeth was back.

"How were they?' she asked, as he got ready for his own shower.

"They were already discussing their options for dinner and the things they were going to do," he laughed, as Lavinia rubbed her legs down with lotion. "Baba's in for a wild night."

................

After a dinner that didn't consist of chicken tenders and sippy cups, the couple took a casual stroll through _Disney Springs._ Window shopping and browsing through shops, they enjoyed their child-free evening; the first in nearly six months. 

"We'll have to come back here with your parents and the girls," Lavinia said, as they walked. "Mom would get a kick out of that Christmas store."

"I can only imagine the damage she and my sisters would create," Ardeth snorted, shaking his head. "I am very happy that I won't be the one getting that credit card bill.."

Lavinia scoffed, "Like ours is going to be any better," she said, as they walked. "Between the last half of the trip we have to pay off, followed by all the shopping we've done since we got here? That card is going away for a _long_ time." 

"Next year, Illy's getting a less extravagant birthday party," he warned, as she stopped to window shop. "As is Cat. Maybe when she's turning six, we could do something big. But for now? Small parties at home with immediate family and friends."

"Hmmm," Lavinia hummed, looking at the little crystal figurines in the window. "Good luck trying to explain that one to Iliana, honey."

They walked a while more, stopping in a few shops and picking out a few things for Iliana's birthday, before heading back to grab a bus to the hotel. "Maybe the bar'll be open when we get back," Lavinia said, as Ardeth checked his phone for any messages. "I could use another drink or two."

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist, as he showed her the pictures Kaya sent him. "An actual grown up drink, without the kids sounds nice," he said, as Lavinia took the phone to look. "It's still early which is nice."

"God, they're probably having the time of their lives right now," Lavinia mused, shaking her head. "Hopefully they'll go to sleep soon though. I feel bad for whoever has to share a bed with Cat, with all the kicking she does."

 "At least we won't have that tonight." 

Lavinia giggled, leaning closer to her husband. "Seems to me, that you've got some tricks up your sleeve," she teased. "I bet you've been itching to have a night alone with me, since we left home Monday." 

Ardeth laughed, "I always look for any reason to have a night alone with you," he said, as they walked. "Children in the house or not." 

"How about we head back for the night?" she suggested, a shiver running down her back. "We've been lucky enough to get this much time alone, without getting the "emergency" call from your parents." 

"We always have until Saturday to shop," he agreed, as she leaned in for a kiss. "Come on. Before we get ourselves banned from Disney World. What a horrible way to ruin our daughter's birthday and life." 

...................

Taking the bus back to the hotel and stopping at the bar for drinks, the couple took advantage of having the room to themselves. And while their sex life hadn't been completely impacted by having two small children, it had been limited. Between having night shifts at the hospital and emergency surgeries, to having one or two little girls between them in the bed, there had been a decrease in their bedtime activities. 

"We.... we really need to get those girls to stay in their beds," Lavinia panted, as she looked up at the ceiling; her head resting on Ardeth's arm. 

"I agree," Ardeth said, as he too panted. "It's time." 

Turning to look at him, Lavinia let out a giggle, as she rolled over to face him all the way. "Though.." she started, as he brushed a damp strand on hair out of her face. "It does make the sex...  _explosive_ if we go a few days without having it." 

He groaned, "I don't like going this long without having my way with you," he whined, as his hand rested on her hip. And you like to tease me, all day." 

"I do not!" 

"You do too!" he retorted. "With your dirty texts messages and rubbing up all over me when I come home.And just when I think the night's the night, I find you either out cold in bed or consoling a cranky kid. In our bed." 

Lavinia pouted, "The case of the blue balls, has hit the Bay household," she snorted, as Ardeth scoffed. "It'll get better, hon. It's usually Cat that comes into the bed with us, in the middle of the night. She's still a baby." 

"She's almost three." 

She sighed, "We'll work on it," she said, more firmly this time. "The kids jump into our bed because, who wouldn't? It's the most comfortable bed in the house! Hell, I don't want to leave it half the time!" 

Ardeth sighed, "And.. they've been missing you a lot," she continued, softly this time. "When you do those overnights at the hospital. Or get called in for big, emergency surgeries. Illy kinda gets it, being that she's six. But, Cat doesn't." 

"It'll get better," he promised. "It's just been a rough summer so far, with all these big cases coming in. Everyone's getting transferred to the hospital from other cities, just to get procedures done." 

"Well, you  _are_ the best there is," Lavinia shrugged. "If I ever needed something done, I'd go to you."

He gave her hip a squeeze, "Let's hope that you'll never be in that situation," he said, as she laid her hand against his face. "By August, it should slow down. Until Thanksgiving and Christmas." 

Just then, a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance, which made them pause. "Shit.." Ardeth hissed, as lightning flashed. 

"I'm sure they're fine," Lavinia said, as he sat up in bed. "Knowing your parents, they've probably got the television on. Or, they tired the girls out to the point that nothing will wake them. 

Within a few seconds, her phone went off with the familiar text tone. Picking it up, Lavinia unlocked it and quickly read the message from Kaya. 

_Don't worry, they're sound asleep._ _See ya in the morning!_

"See?" Lavinia said, showing him the message. "Sound asleep." 

"Thank god," Ardeth sighed, shaking his head. "Not that I want to be selfish but..." 

Lavinia nodded, as he placed the phone back onto the nightstand, before turning back to face him. "I know," she said. "I mean.. we're just getting started with our night. It'd suck, if we had to get dressed and pick them up, only to stay up all night with them crying." 

"Just getting started?" Ardeth asked, as Lavinia moved to straddle his lap; his hands coming up to rest on her hips.  "Yes.. it would be a shame to end the night so quickly." 

She giggled," Another round and bed?" she suggested. "It's a big day tomorrow, after all." 

Ardeth nodded, "And god forbid we show up late," he mused, as Lavinia sat up. "Ruining our six year old's birthday. We'd never hear the end of it!" 

 


End file.
